Zhang Fei
Zhang Fei(張飛, romanized as Chōhi) is a supporting character in the fanfic Highschool DxD: Black. The descedant of the original general Zhang Fei in the romance of the Three Kingdoms, she's one of the apprentices of Sun Wukong back in the Jade palace and an old acquantance of Dai Liu, Liu Bei and Guan Yu. She's a supporting character introduced in Volume 16, sent by the Jade palace to check in on Dai Liu, Liu Bei and Kan'u's living conditions. Appearance Zhang Fei is a curvy, fair-skinned pretty young woman about Zenjirou's and Dai Liu's age, with short black hair that curls at the ends, purple eyes and big breasts. Under her clothes, she's also shown to be muscular to a certain degree. In her introduction, Zhang Fei wears a traditional purple chinese dress(cheongsam). In later appearances, after enrolling in Kuoh academy, she wears Kuoh's uniform of white lined shirt, magenta skirt and black corset-cape set. Personality Being descendant of the original general of the romance of the Three Kingdoms, Zhang fei has complete devotation and honour towards Dai Liu who, unlike Liu bei and Guan Yu, treats her as a great friend. Zhang Fei uses the pronoun "Watakushi"(わたくし), which is extremely feminine, and just like the Liu sisters and Kan'u, refers to others with the midly polite "-dono"(殿), no matter the relationship between them. History Zhang Fei is the descedant of a warlord of the same name, born to serve her friend Dai Liu, like how Guan Yu serves her mistress Liu Bei. Trained under the tutelage of Sun Wukong with Dai Liu, Liu Bei, Guan Yu and others such as Zhuge Liang and Liu Feng, becoming one of the top students back in the Jade Palace. After the events of Volume 15, Zhang Fei would be sent by the Jade palace in order to check on Dai Liu, Liu Bei and Guan yu and their conditions. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Being trained under the tutelage of Sun Wukong and other masters back in the jade palace, Zhang fei displays a immense amount of physical strength, as she was able to match and easily surpass an Destryer Astra-enhanced Zenjirou and even stop a ki beam from Guan Yu's Seiryuutou with her bare hands. According to Liu Bei, Zhang Fei's strength is enough to rival's Guan Yu's. 'Enhaced Speed -' 'Wit -' 'Touki -' Despite not being a sage, Zhang Fei is able to use Touki to fight, as she developed such by sheer training alone. With it, she can enhance her own stats in strength, speed and endurance. She can also link her own life force using a form of Tai Chi to further increase her stats. Evil Fist Evil Fist is an exclusive branch of Senjutsu created by Liu Feng of the Weiß team, that goes one step beyond and absorbs a portion of the malice and ill will that floats around the world, being able to fight back the corruption and control the evil and malicious chi absorbed, using it as a weapon and enhancer, in the shape of a dark aura of pure malicious and evil chi the user will wear around their body, similar to Touki. Like her aoth-sister, Zhang Fei has access to this ability in touch with her Touki and once she absorbs a certain amount of world malice her body turns a lighter shade of purple, her hair turns sharper and looser, her body becomes purple with tribal-like marks all over it, and her eyes turn gold. In this form, her speed, stamina and strength grows in stellar rate and she gains an absurd healing factor which allows her to unleash her full strength without the fear of her body's limit since it'll always fix it in the same moment. Unlike characters like Dai Liu and Ryuubi, Zhang Fei is able to use Jaken freely and easily without risk. Equipments '''Ruyi Jingu Bang(如意金箍棒;''Rúyì Jīngū Bàng, lit monkey staff) ''- Like Liu Bei, Zhang fei wields a replica of the original Monkey Staff wield by Sun Wukong. Like Ryubi's, It weights as half of the original one, ~8,775 lbs. or 3,980 kg., and has the same properties of it, mainly the ability to shink the size of a needle, as well as grown to reach the heavens. The staff is colored purple and has only one divine ring on one edge. Zhang Fei is able to transmit ki and chi throughout the staff, capable of creating ki fire balls and ki slashes. Trivia * Chouhi's image and appearance is based on Chiyo from the Senren kaguya series. * She shows bissexual tendencies, hinting interest in both her friend Dai Liu and Zenjirou. * She's the fifth character introduced to be a descendent of a General from the Three kingdoms Romance. She also completes the trio of Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, in the form of a quadrio with Dai Liu/Liu bei and Guan Yu. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Female (Black) Category:Jade palace (Black) Category:Lavinia Allocer's peerage Category:Humans (Black)